SH: Other Characters
This is a page giving information about all the characters from the LEGO Sherlock Holmes theme who do not have their own pages on this wiki. All the information given on other character pages is still included for these. Sacrifice '' The Sacrifice is the terrified victim of Lord Blackwood. Hypnotised by the villain, she was going to execute herself in Blackwood's temple... Will Holmes and Watson arrive in time to save her?'' Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Blackwood's Temple Notes *The Sacrifice appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by Amanda Grace Thompson. _ Temple Guard '' Slow, lumbering, and half-deaf, the Temple Guard has one thing that makes him perfect as a guard; nobody can defeat him in a fight! Well, until Sherlock Holmes arrives, that is...'' Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Blackwood's Temple Exclusives *SH: Battle on the London Bridge Notes *The Temple Guard appeared in the 2009 film, possibly portrayed by Jonathan Gabriel Robbins. _ Reordan '' A ginger dwarf with no front teeth, Reordan was Irene Adler's unlucky finace, who used science to create Lord Blackwood's mystical illusions. Unfortunately, his usefulness was soon over, and he was promptly found dead - inside Blackwood's coffin...!'' Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Trouble in the Graveyard Wave 2 *SH: A Factory by the River Wave 3 Promotional Sets * Reordan's Laboratory Notes *Luke Reordan appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by Oran Gurel. _ Crazed Witness The gravedigger was driven mad when he saw Lord Blackwood rise up from his own tomb and stroll casually away... Can he really help Holmes and Lestrade in their investigation, or will he be too crazed to trust them? Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Trouble in the Graveyard Notes *He has the same facial expression as Colonel Sebastian Moran. *The Crazed Witness appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by Terry Taplin. _ Ambassador Standish '' One of the few members of the Temple of the Four Orders who refuses to obey Lord Blackwood, American Ambassador Standish was brave, intelligent, and in a lot of danger. Erupting into flames and falling out a window, his death further proves Blackwood's magic... doesn't it?'' Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Temple of the Four Orders Notes *Ambassador Standish has two variants, both appearing in the above set. One shows his normal appearance, and the other is Standish on fire. The set features a rotating wall which enables one variation to quickly change places with the other, giving the idea of Standish bursting into flames, as happened in the 2009 film. *Ambassador Standish appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by William Hope. Gallery of Variants Ambassador Standish 1.jpg|Ambassador Standish in his normal appearance. Ambassador Standish 2.jpg|Standish while on fire. _ Sir Thomas Rotheram Sir Thomas Rotheram is one of the leaders of the Temple of the Four Orders - and he's also Lord Blackwood's father! Having summoned Sherlock Holmes for his help, how long will Rotheram live before his son attacks...? Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Temple of the Four Orders Notes *He appears with a feather as this is an item stolen by Lord Blackwood from his secret office. *Sir Thomas Rotheram appears in the 2009 film, portrayed by James Fox. _ Lord Coward '' Blackwood's right-hand man, it is unfortunate for Holmes that Coward effectively controls the police. With even Lestrade against him, can Sherlock Holmes really stop Lord Coward before he poisons Parliament?'' Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Temple of the Four Orders Exclusives *SH: Battle on the London Bridge Notes *He appears in two variations. In his Wave 1 variant, he carries the golden goblet seen in the 2009 film, containing the antidote to the cyanide released in Parliament. In his other variant, he has a patterned torso and carries a pistol, based on the scene where Holmes fights him in his apartment. *Lord Coward appears in the 2009 film, portrayed by Hans Matheson. Gallery of Variants Lord Coward 1.jpg|Wave 1 variant. Lord Coward 2.jpg|SH: Battle on the London Bridge variant. _ Sphinx The symbol of the Temple of the Four Orders, the Sphinx is also the basis of all of Lord Blackwood's murders. Will Holmes work this out in time? Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Temple of the Four Orders Wave 2 *SH: Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender Notes *The Sphinx is a brick-built item which consists of 14 bricks. *A model of the Sphinx appeared in the 2009 film. _ Doctor Hoffmanstahl A servant of Professor James Moriarty, Hoffmanstahl has no idea what he's in for when Irene Adler delivers him a mysterious package. What is his involvement with Moriarty - and does he hold the key to understanding the relationship between the mysterious German twins? Appearances Wave 1 *SH: An Unwanted Parcel Wave 3 *SH: A New Age of Warfare Notes *He appears in two variations, each one adapted for the specific set. His wave 3 variation was only briefly seen in the 2011 film. *Doctor Hoffmanstahl appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Wolf Kahler. Gallery of Variants Doctor Hofmannstahl.jpg|Wave 1 variation. Doctor Hofmannstahl 3.jpg|Wave 3 variation. _ Mary Watson Watson's beautiful fiancee - and later wife! - is one of the strongest characters in the films, mainly because she is able to cope with Sherlock Holmes... even if he does ruin her honeymoon and throw her off a train. Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Attack on the Train Wave 2 *SH: 221b Baker Street Wave 3 Promotional Sets * Watson's Wedding Notes *In the Wave 3 Promotional Set, she appears in a wedding dress, appropriate for the scene. *Mary Watson, nee Morstan, appeared in both the 2009 and 2011 films, portrayed in each by Kelly Reilly. Gallery of Variants Mary Watson.jpg|Variation from Wave 1 and Wave 2. Mary Watson 2.jpg|Variation from Wave 3 Promotional Set. _ Train Conductor When Sherlock Holmes meets with Moriarty, he sends his men to assassinate Watson and Mary on their honeymoon. Can Holmes save his friend and his new wife before the Train Conductors reveal themselves to be Moriarty's thugs? Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Attack on the Train - 2x Train Conductors Notes *The Train Conductors appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Mike Grady, and several further unknown actors. Gallery of Variants Train Conductor 1.jpg Train Conductor 2.jpg _ Madam Simza Heron A feisty French fortune teller, Madan Simza Heron is the recipient of the mysterious letter Holmes finds on Doctor Hoffmanstahl's dead body. What has happened to Madam Simza's brother, and can she help Holmes to uncover the truth behind a dangerous explosives plot...? Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Fight Above the Falls Wave 2 *SH: Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender Wave 3: *SH: Poor Fortunes *SH: A Threat in France Wave 3 Promotional Sets * Moriarty in Switzerland Notes *She has two variations. Her battle outfit featues a military jacket and grey fedora, and features in Wave 1, Wave 2, and SH: A Threat in France. Her elegant outfit features a dress, and features in SH: Poor Fortunes and the promotional set. Her elegant variation features two facial expressions. *Madam Simza Heron appears in the 2011 film, portrayed by Noomi Rapace. Gallery of Variants Madam Simza Heron.jpg|Madam Simza's battle variation. Madam Simza Heron 2.jpg|SH: Poor Fortunes and promotional set variation. Madam Simza Heron 3.jpg|Her elegant variant with the other expression. _ Mycroft Holmes Mycroft Holmes is the highly competitive brother of Sherlock Holmes. He is also the government, holding a vital meeting in Reichenbach between world leaders to negotiate peace. When Professor Moriarty arrives, looking to sabotage the peace talks, can the Holmes brothers work together to stop him? Appearances Wave 1 *SH: Fight Above the Falls Wave 2 *SH: Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender Wave 3 *SH: Poor Fortunes Wave 3 Promotional Sets * Moriarty in Switzerland Notes *He is slightly different in each of his sets, as are shown below. *His torso is similar to Doctor Watson's, but with some detail removed. *Mycroft Holmes appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Stephen Fry. Gallery of Variants Mycroft Holmes.jpg|Wave 1 variant. Mycroft Holmes 2.jpg|Wave 2 variant. Mycroft Holmes 4.jpg|Wave 3 variant. Mycroft Holmes 3.jpg|Promotional set variant. _ Mrs Hudson The long-suffering landlady of 221b Baker Street, she is permanently suffering the bitterness of Sherlock Holmes. Forced to endure constant gunfire and feed hungry snakes, she is able to give as good as she gets, and is a match for even Holmes himself! Appearances Wave 2 *SH: 221b Baker Street Notes *Her facial expression is similar to one of the expressions of Madam Simza Heron's second variant. *Mrs Hudson appeared in both the 2009 and the 2011 films, portrayed in each by Geraldine James. _ Constable Clark Lestrade's right-hand man, Constable Clark is a keen-minded and quick-witted policeman. When Lord Coward orders the arrest of Sherlock Holmes, he helps Holmes to escape from the abatoir, even going against Lestrade to help save his friend. Appearances Wave 2 *SH: 221b Baker Street Exclusives *SH: Battle on the London Bridge Notes *Constable Clark appeared in both the 2009 and 2011 films, portrayed in each by William Houston. _ Gladstone A dog. But not just any dog; a dog who dies. A lot. Every other day, in fact. Because Gladstone is Watson's dog, and Sherlock Holmes will constantly use the poor animal to test his new drugs and chemicals. One day, the dog might just work out that going near Holmes is never a good idea... Appearances Wave 2 *SH: 221b Baker Street Notes *The LEGO dog is not technically the correct breed, as the Gladstone in the films was a Bulldog. _ Model Holmes When Holmes puts his mind to it, he can be very skilled at making waxworks. But getting a job at Madame Tussaud's is far from his mind - his models help to distract his enemies while he sneaks up behind them. Is the model Holmes involved in his faked death at the Reichenbach falls? Only time will tell... Appearances Wave 2 *SH: 221b Baker Street Notes *The model Holmes is similar to the upper body of the normal Sherlock Holmes but with yellow skin and no facial features. *Some people have speculated that the model of Holmes was involved in how the detective faked his death, though this is unlikely. _ Blackwood Thug Lord Blackwood has a number of brutes working for him, willing to burn down Reordan's laboratory and poison the whole of Parliament. Will Sherlock Holmes be able to survive as Blackwood's men attack? Appearances Wave 2 *SH: A Factory by the River - 2x Blackwood Thugs *SH: The Poison in Parliament Exclusives *SH: Battle on the London Bridge Notes *There are two different variations of the Blackwood Thug. Blackwood Thug 1 appears in all three of the above mentioned sets, while Blackwood Thug 2 only appears in SH: A Factory by the River. *While main inspiration for these two minifigures is taken from the anarchists, they are based on multiple different thugs present throughout the 2009 film. *The Blackwood thugs appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by stunt performers Peter Miles and Sam Creed. Gallery of Variants Blackwood Thug 1.jpg|Blackwood Thug 1. Blackwood Thug 2.jpg|Blackwood Thug 2. _ Dredger This French giant is a dangerous brute of a man, assisting Lord Blackwood and Lord Coward in their plot to poison the whole of Parliament. Responsible for the assassinations of Dredger and Ambassador Standish, Dredger cannot be stopped by anyone... Except for Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson, that is! Appearances Wave 2 *SH: A Poison in Parliament *SH: Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender Wave 3 Promotional Sets * Reordan's Laboratory Notes *He has two variations. In wave 2, he appears with a bowler hat and with a large hammer. In the promotional set, he does not have either of these, and has a slightly modified torso. This variation is based on the appearance of Dredger in the flashback to Reordan's assassination. His second variation also has a different, more accurate complexion. *Dredger appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by Robert Maillet. Gallery of Variants Dredger 1.jpg|Wave 2 variation. Dredger 2.jpg|Dredger variant from promotional set. _ Scholar Studying by candlelight with the occasional break for chess and tea, the scholar has no idea that his teacher, Professor James Moriarty, is a criminal mastermind... Appearances Wave 2 *SH: An Audience with the Enemy Notes *The Scholar appears with a quill and a candle. *His torso piece is the same as that of Professor Moriarty's second variation. *The Scholar appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by George Taylor. Cossack Assassin A skilled and silent assassin sent to ensure Madam Simza's silence, the Cossack Assassin eventually proved to be a challenging opponent for Sherlock Holmes. Fortunately for the detective, the assassin was no match for Madam Simza's throwing knives. Appearances Wave 2 *SH: Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender Wave 3 *SH: Poor Fortunes Notes *He has the same facial expression as SH: Colonel Sebastian Moran. *The Cossack Assassin appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Marcus Shakesheff. Guy Ritchie A true genius, Guy Ritchie is responsible for Lord Blackwood and Professor Moriarty's villainy... No, he isn't a criminal mastermind, he's the director of the Sherlock Holmes films! Appearances Wave 2 *SH: Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender Notes *He has a similar jacket to Sherlock Holmes but in a different colour. *Guy Ritchie directed both the 2009 and 2011 Sherlock Holmes films. Captain Tanner Perhaps not the safest person to let steer a ship, Captain Tanner is a barmy drunk who seems to despise all things land-based. Nevertheless, he is a trusted ally of Sherlock Holmes, and without him, Blackwood's plans couldn't be stopped... Appearances Wave 3 *SH: Captain Tanner's Ship Notes *He appears with a bottle, but several bottles are also included aboard his ship in the set in which he appears. *Captain Tanner appeared in the 2009 film and (briefly) in the 2011 film, portrayed by Clive Russell. Tamas A determined Frenchman who takes an instant liking to Watson's scarf, Tamas may prove to be an important ally in tracking down the French bomb-maker Claude Ravache, and in defeating Professor Moriarty, by working with Scotland Yard to decode the Professor's secret log book. Appearances Wave 3 *SH: A Threat in France Notes *Tamas has a similar torso piece to Dredger but in a different colour. *His weapon is based on one of the automatic rifles that Holmes discovered while in Germany. *Tamas appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Affif Ben Badra. Claude Ravache A depressed bomb-maker whose family is being held hostage by Professor Moriarty, can Sherlock Holmes and Madam Simza extract the truth from him before he ends his own life and the secret of his weapons is lost forever...? Appearances Wave 3 *SH: A Threat in France Notes *His torso piece is similar to that of Sherlock Holmes and Guy Ritchie, but in a different colour. *Claude Ravache appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Thierry Neuvic. _ Twins Mysterious identical twins who seem to completely disregard one another's safety, is it possible that Doctor Hoffmanstahl has changed somebody's appearance and they are in fact unrelated... And will this revelation help Holmes realise where Madam Simza's brother is...? Appearances Wave 3 *SH: A New Age of Warfare Notes *The Twins appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Alexandre Carril and Victor Carril. Gallery of Variants Twin 1.jpg Twin 2.jpg _ German Officer The German Officer may be working for Professor Moriarty, but when he gets in the way of Colonel Sebastian Moran shooting the meddlesome Doctor Watson, he suddenly becomes dispensible... Appearances Wave 3 *SH: A New Age of Warfare Notes *He has a similar torso to the original variation of Madam Simza Heron but in a different colour. *The minifigure is actually based on any of the many German officers who appeared in the 2011 film. *German Officers appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Peter Stark and Roman Jankovic, among others. _ Rene Heron Wrapped in bandages and with a pocket full of cash, Rene Heron had no idea what he had signed up for when he agreed to help Professor Moriarty. Professor Hoffmanstahl took a knife to his face, and soon, Rene wasn't the man he used to be - literally! Appearances Wave 3 *SH: A New Age of Warfare Notes *Below the bandage, his expression is simply a normal face with some sweat beads, as can be seen through the opening in the bandages. *Rene Heron appeared in the 2011 film, portrayed by Laurence Possa. _ London Civilians What do an angry House of Lords Judge, a confused Beefeater, a protesting builder and a well-meaning sewer-based police officer all have in common? They are all hovering around Parliament when Lord Blackwood appears, attempting to commit mass murder. Will anyone escape with their lives? Appearances Exclusives *SH: Battle on the London Bridge - 4x London Civilians Notes *There are four different civilians, out of whom only the sewer policeman actually appeared in the film. The others are based on various other characters. *The sewer policeman appeared in the 2009 film, possibly portrayed by Marn Davies. *The protesting builder is based on a preacher who appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by Michael Jenn. *The judge is based on the governor who appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by James Greene, and the uncredited peer who also appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by David Swift. *The beefeater is based on the uncredited policeman who appeared in the 2009 film, portrayed by John Warman. Gallery of Variants Parliamentary Judicial Speaker 1.jpg|House of Lords Judge. Sewer Officer 1.jpg|Sewer Policeman. Protesting Builder 1.jpg|Protesting Builder. Royal Guard 1.jpg|Beefeater. _ See Also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Minifigures